


being kind (is not that simple)

by Imiaslavie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (this tag applies to ALL the characters), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Morally Ambiguous Character, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imiaslavie/pseuds/Imiaslavie
Summary: Deceit's hand, making that usually so graceful gesture of trailing a line behind his ear, is shaking.It’s barely there, but Patton is still on high alert, still with that steady thrum ofdanger-help-protectin his bones, so it's easy to notice.





	being kind (is not that simple)

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by several art posts depicting Patton hitting Deceit while other Sides (and people in reblogs) cheered for it; posts that weren't tagged with violence at all. And let's say it all together, kids: violence is not okay.
> 
> Not beta-ed.

Arguing and scandals have always sat uneasily with Patton.

Whether it's an argument Thomas witnesses between his friends. Whether it strangers shouting at each other. Whether it's Roman and Logan having strong words about the improbability of scenarios Roman creates (even though Patton knows it's friendly and they're just caught up in the moment).

Even if it's Deceit being shouted at by Virgil.

Patton purses his lips, hearing another insult (very mild, mind you) leave Virgil's mouth. It's been going for at least five minutes already, this absolutely not friendly conversation between Virgil and Deceit, right since the moment Deceit waltzed into the kitchen and asked, in an overly sweet voice, if they _would be so kind as to offer him a cup of tea_. And before Patton could even decide what to answer, Virgil jumped in, teeth bared and eyes angry.

Deceit has a bored expression on his face, a corner of his mouth sometimes twitching in the beginnings of a smile... or a smirk, which is more probable. It's the main reason Patton doesn't feel that much uncomfortable witnessing all of this: Deceit is clearly unperturbed by the things Virgil says.

But honestly! How can you have an argument about having tea for this long?

Patton sighs, deciding to ignore the commotion (there isn't a way to calm Virgil down anyway) and continue with the breakfast preparations.

Everything happens all at once, in a blur, on an instinct.

One moment Patton is reaching for the coffee jar.

The next — he has Virgil's wrist in a tight grip, stopping his hand.

Stopping him from hitting Deceit.

Virgil looks at him with wide eyes, his body still. Patton is breathing so fast as if he just run a mile, adrenaline rushing through him.

“Virgil,” he breathes out, his throat tight. “What are you _doing_?”

Patton has never thought... It's so beyond his line of thinking. Even to imagine that anyone, that anyone in this family... Would raise a hand on another. Even if it's a Dark Side. Even if it's not a friend.

Feeling the muscles of Virgil's wrist relax, Patton slowly unwraps his fingers, letting the arm go. Virgil's irises are almost black, his gaze jumping between Patton and something behind his back. Not something, of course. Someone. Deceit. Patton wonders what emotion right now is written over Deceit's face if any at all.

Virgil's swallows loudly. “Sorry,” falls from his mouth, in that scary voice that echoes over itself. And then he disappears.

Patton's hand, still hanging in the air, slowly drifts closer to his chest, clutching the fabric of his shirt. His breathing is almost back to normal now, but his heart still beats like crazy.

Oh, how he hates conflicts.

He takes a deep breath. When he turns around, Deceit's face is completely unreadable.

“And I just wanted some tea,” Deceit drawls out, his voice steady. He fixes his cape, checks the collar. “Dear Virgil has no manners whatsoever. How dreadful.”

Huh. So even this hasn't fazed Deceit at all. It's all jokes to him. Patton opens his mouth, ready to question Deceit's words — and stops.

Deceit s hand, making that usually so graceful gesture of trailing a line behind his ear, is shaking.

It’s barely there, but Patton is still on high alert, still with that steady thrum of _danger-help-protect_ in his bones, so it's easy to notice.

“So have you really come for tea?” he asks instead, plastering a smile on his face.

Deceit squints his eyes. “Yes, of course. We don't have that herbal blend of yours on our kitchen. It's not like we can just,” he snaps his fingers, “it out of thin air.”

Patton blinks. “Why can't you? Roman does it all the time.”

"Oh, sweetie... Roman and Logan created it from scratch specifically for you, and it was not an easy process. Only Roman knows how to make it.”

Patton makes a little _Oh_ sound. He didn't know that. He just knew that he was having trouble with relaxing before bed but also couldn't let go of the habit of drinking a cup of tea, no matter how many times Logan lectured him about tea and its qualities. And then, one day, Roman presented him with an absolutely marvellous blend of herbal black tea that tastes amazing and is really good at soothing him. Patton drinks it every day and asks Roman to create a fresh batch almost every week.

“Why do you want it?” Yes, Mister, why do you want a specific blend of a tea that helps to relax and fall asleep?

Deceit's lips twitch. “Smells nice.”

It's not like Patton expected an honest answer. He never does with Deceit. But... maybe his lies aren't only for covering hurtful things. Maybe they, sometimes, cover things that most people would like to hide. Like, maybe, an inability to sleep. A weakness.

Patton quickly stops this line of thinking. He is not going to look for similarities between him and Deceit. No, nope, thank you.

“Okay,” Patton nods. “I'll make you some.”

“Really?” Deceit pauses his movements, cocks his head. “Why?”

Patton hums thoughtfully, reaching for the handles of the cupboard that holds the numerous boxes of tea and coffee and what-not. “Because I'm apologizing on Virgil's behalf?”

“He already said sorry.”

“We both know it was meant for me, not for you.” Patton adds a measure of tea to the pot. “Deceit, what does it matter? I may be apologizing on his behalf. I might be feeling sorry for you. I might be thinking you will get back at him for this and trying to do damage control.” He pauses and looks at the other Side. “Or I might be going a little bit soft on you because of what I saw happen and my offer is genuine. But what does it matter to you as long as you get what you want, hm?”

Deceit's face is so emotionless it might as well be made of stone.

And then he vanishes.

Patton returns his attention to the pot, to the mugs, to the colorful little candies that crack on your tongue. He replays their conversation over and over again in his head, recalls the things he read on Deceit's face but couldn't decipher the meaning of.

He thinks of all of that.

He tastes the unintentional irony of his words, sour on his tongue.

And he doesn't feel kind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written quite a time ago, while I was bitter not only about the aforementioned posts but also held a grudge against Patton (and Virgil too). As of DWIT having dropped, I finally feel fine about the boys again.


End file.
